


bunker dwell: be less wrong

by Firecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Astral Projection, Cults, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Grimdark, I'm Bad At Summaries, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Multi, Mystery, Sadstuck, Science Fiction, Sexuality Crisis, Strained Friendships, Technobabble, The Astral Plane, Time Shenanigans, Vampires, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firecorn/pseuds/Firecorn
Summary: In this AU of Homestuck. our heroes survive the post-apocalypse and all the weird creatures and happening created from the event as they try to figure out how to stop an evil entity beyond time and space from coming into existence
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the artwork was mostly gotten from the official Homestuck wiki canon content so all that belongs to Homestuck, pesterquest, and hiveswap teams with the notable exception of the use of Alien landscape, 1978 by H.R Giger as the background of the dream image.
> 
> so sorry about all the grammar issues I'm really bad at that

"

**when time loses its meaning**

**their followers work will be done**

**humanity will be kneeling**

**for they will finally come**

**it's not known their catalyst**

**for they had already existed beyond sanity**

**planning to break into our reality**

**rose, fear the basilisk**

"

Rose suddenly woke up in a gasp from her horrid dream. She found herself looking at a familiar face that was hovering right above her.

"John????" \- she said

"oh, you're finally awake!!!!!! how you feeling??" \- the boy said with a ridiculously big and bright smile on his face. 

"I could be a lot better john, I having a massive headache right now, but more importantly what are you doing here and ...."\- rose paused for a minute since she had just noticed she was in the middle of a barren wasteland of sand dunes and destroyed building "why are we in the middle of a desert? I don't remember taking a trip to a ghost town in the middle of nowhere"

"wait, you really don't remember what happened??? 

"No John I'm being facetious" 

"oh ok i thought you actually forgot"  \- john said completely innocently

"John, I was being sarcastic. Just tell me what happened" \- rose said flatly

" hmmm alright idk much though, basically, you and dave came over for my birthday, and then there was this explosion or ball of light and now everything is mad max i'm pretty sure. you've been in and out for like 3 weeks" \- john said while trying to demonstrate how the explosion looked like using his hands.

" Mad max??? John, I'm gonna need more of an explanation than just another one of your inane movie references. Also, where's Dave or your dad? " 

"dave's out getting some water right now since it's the apocalypse in-door plumbing isn't what it used to be and my dad .... `` John got quiet and started looking at the floor while holding his arms " he was at work when it happened and he hasn't been back since. we tried to look for him but we having yet" 

"I'm so sorry John" rose said as a rare moment of geniality from her

"don't be, he's out there I know it, just like how i know jade is ok too!!!"

"Wait where is Jade? is she out with Dave?" 

" no, she couldn't come to the party due to being stuck on an island in the middle of nowhere. we don't know what happened to her since the internets down" 

"That's unfortunate, hopefully, she's fine she was rich so they probably some type of bunker for tropical storms or something"

a knock came from the door _*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

"oh that must be dave, I'll get it"-john got up and went straight to the door and opened it

" DAVE IS IN THE HOUSE!!!! and I brought water and some canned grub"  Dave said, carrying 2 water jugs with a couple more already at the doorstep along with some canned beans.

"glad you made it back safe, man!!! look who's finally awake!"  john said excitedly

"oh sleeping beauty is finally awake, glad to have you here in the land of the living" 

"Good to see you too Dave. Thank you for the .... food"  rose said disgusted that all they had were canned beans 

"you guys are all welcome. i know i'm pretty awesome being the provider of us all, being the head of this hang, putting the possibly literal meat on the table if there was any left, but that's the problem there's not much food left here" 

"So we have to go somewhere else then if we don't want to starve in the next few days" 

"correctamundo, plus i've been seeing more scavenger type peeps around recently and they look like way to much trouble if we bump into them " 

"Hmmm, we could go to my house, I'm pretty sure my mom had some kind of bunker under the house and it should have better previsions than canned beans; at the very least it'll have good alcohol if she didn't drink it all up already. Though I'm not sure if we can get there since it's on the other side of the continent"

"sounds like a plan. we already stole and hotwired the neighbor's car so we have transport at least for a bit, its at half tank right now" dave explained

"I still don't know why they didn't take the car with them, they weren't home so maybe they had another one and used that one to skip town, idk" 

Rose and Dave both gave each other a look 

"Yes, John that's what must have happened. So we will pack up all the stuff we need into the car and go in the morning"

"wait, we're going tomorrow morning??? what about my dad? what if he isn't here by then? wouldn't he be worried if we're not here when he gets here?" john frantically questioned 

"bro we gotta go soon, we don't have much food left" \- dave sternly insisted

"fine, at least let me leave a note so he knows where we're going so he can catch up" 

Rose and Dave both glanced at each other again. 

"that's cool"

"alright"

The group of three then shortly went to bed after having a nice dinner of cooked canned beans. Rose had a nightmare that night of 2 humans that looked similar to her and Dave along with a few grey-skinned people going through a ginormous black and purple grimdark forest that reached into the sky covered by a fog that looked like it was both alive and a machine.

The next morning, the three woke up and started packing up.

"So this is all we have? 25 cans of beans, 10 gallons jugs of water, 1 full gas canister we luckily found, hygiene equipment, a map, John's hammer, Dave's anime sword, and my knitting needles. how are we gonna get there, we are doomed" rose exasperated

" yeah about getting there, i have a lil request for a pit stop we should do. i think we should stop by my place and pick up my bro"\- dave suggested

" That's a big detour, that's literally going to the bottom of the country then back again. I don't know if we have gas for that". 

" come on it's my bro we're talking about we need his sick ninja moves in the apocalypse, plus we're more likely to be able to stock up on gas in the south since that's where they're all kept" 

"fine, let's get going" rose conceded

"YES" 

Rose and Dave both started heading to the car while John stayed behind for a second

"HURRY UP JOHN"  dave yelled

"just give me a few minutes"

"ok take your time" 

John turned back to look at his childhood house one last time. thinking back to his treasured memories of playing in the backyard, celebrating his birthdays, and even when he used to fight his dad for making too much cake. He started to cry a bit.

"dad i hope you see this whenever you get back and that you make it to us at rose's bunker. i love you, `` John says as he nails the note to the door and leaves for the car.

"ALRIGHT LET'S HIT THE ROAD" dave exclaimed 

"you are a good driver right? you did get your license right?" 

"I absolutely did, trust me you're perfectly safe with me. i will be a bit rough since we have to go through backroads since i'm pretty sure most of the highways are full of abandoned cars or broken but it should be fine"

"Ok I trust you, I guess"

"alright let me turn up the jams"

dave starts playing his Eminem cd full blast

" Oh god"

After a few minutes of driving, they had left the suburb and entered into the true desert wasteland full of nothing but sand dunes and gravel with barely a destroyed building insight.

"it's crazy how all this used to be green woods and stuff before whatever that thing happened now it's extremely dystopic but kinda pretty though,"  John said while staring deep into the horizon 

"I do find it fascinating how all this happened in just 3 weeks. I wonder what kind of machine did all this and what else did it do?" rose said while intensely studying her surroundings 

"i get what yall are talking about but from my point of view as the driver this place is monotonous to look at and shitty terrain to drive through" dave whined " I think my brains doing the thing of making it look like stuff is moving because it's so bored at what's it's looking at"

"It is really interesting what the brain can do, it can make even the stillest thing look like it's moving like the road ahead for Dave...." rose paused " Wait I see it too, it's actually moving!?!?"

"wait what's happening??"

Suddenly a giant worm covered in hard rock-like armor bursts from the sand right in front of them gaping its giant mouth full of razor-sharp teeth for all of them which then burst into a green glow . 

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed


	2. snake escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!" they all screamed

"Worms are not supposed to look like that or BE THAT FREAKING BIG!?!?!"

"YOU THINK WE KNOW WHATS GOING ON???? THIS ISN'T NORMAL, GIANT MONSTERS ARENT SUPPOSED TO EXIST! THIS IS BEYOND MY COOL GUY UNDERSTANDING!!!"

"WHO THE FUCK CARES??? JUST GET US OUT OF HERE BEFORE THAT THING EATS US!!!"

Dave then proceeded to "get the fuck out of there". He punched the gas so hard the car started flying at high speeds so high that they would've gotten thousand dollar fines if society hadn't already crumbled and fines were thankfully a thing of the past. the group was confident they made a clean escape.

"Good call John and good driving Dave. I think we got away from whatever that thing was"  rose said trying to catch her breath

"told yall, you could trust me to drive yall safe though my heart beats going faster than this car right now"

of course, they were wrong.

"hey guys not to rain on our parade but I think that thing is catching up to us"

"IT'S WHAT!!!!!!"\- Dave said as both rose and he looked back through the back window and saw a cloud of sand clearly moving towards them very very quickly.

"Dave can you go any faster?" rose asked in a frantic

"nope we're already going as fast as we can.... idk what we can do now,"  dave said as sweat started dripping down his face 

the panic in the car started to grow exponentially, until

"guys i have an idea" 

"what plan you got bro?"

"can't tell ya, you'll think its stupid and try to stop me but its the only plan we got so trust me and drive steady"

"ok"

"Good luck John"

John then proceeded to get a couple of the canned bean from the back where everything was stashed the opened the door and climbed to the top of the trunk.

"Wait he's not going to..."

John then starts throwing canned beans at the monster 

It wasn't effective 

john then scrambled to see what else he could throw that could actually hurt the rampaging monster. he then saw the canister of gas and grabbed it knowing it was their only hope even though Rose and Dave would hate him for wasting their precious gas

"TAKE THIS!!!"\- john exclaimed throwing the canister 

it actually worked and the monster laid on the ground burning as the group was able to drive safely away.

"Nice job John, without you we probably wouldn't have made it today"

"yeah we would be monster grub"

"thanks guys but that was most of our gas, now we only have like a little less than 1/2 a tank"

"That does change our plans a bit, we should probably start seriously looking for some gas stations that still have some gas left "

"we also have to find a place to sleep tonight, it seems like that's going to be much harder to find since apparently, monsters exist now?!?!" 

"Yes, that too. Spokane is close so we may find a house to sleep in"

"nice, we need it with a day like today"

"Certainly, The apocalypse sure does seem to be weirder than expected" 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading pls leave a comment 
> 
> I may or may not right the second chapter to this later. this already took my energy away


End file.
